Arnold Shortman/Gallery
Promotional Images Arnold.jpg Arnold.png Arnold with flowers.png|Promo art depicting Arnold with flowers Arnold2.png Arnold in the jungle movie by brunursus-dab32x1.png Arnold-TJM.jpg|TJM Arnold (concept art) Arnoldexpressions.jpg 59e90479d075f61c85524312.PNG Tumblr mhts0hH7lu1r84w4jo1 400.gif N1640229.gif 0d97b73a15145a6506a7e8fe37509094--football-heads-cartoon-network.png Hey Arnold Group.png 7CB6871E-A589-45D3-B909-8928FF6E2F25.jpeg 755e28a777f41b2c48cdeae0ea78d8e4.png Hey-arnold.png|A small image of Arnold playing Basketball in Nick Animation.com 0107d3e1a30fe4ed483211a90c1c9e53.png Arnold Front View.png 23970033_129750991033214_5100276056296783872_n.jpg IMG_0181.PNG 24732261 20272494 4.gif The main boy characters promo without background.png DE00AE12-C553-4228-8027-1FA66B5DF854.png 57BCA3FA-0424-4EB5-8920-22C928D55C85.png 27879137_183525898812201_4427085725590093824_n.jpg Arnold_and_Gerald_(TJM).png EFB9769D-CB07-49F0-B96B-692FF5337C2C.png 10D815BC-87B4-4F56-BF95-1AF29F0F034B.png AE6E9FA7-D644-47FD-8EB0-AC2DB5199C4F.png AEACB0E9-C3F1-47B7-AED0-7D3BF4642EAA.jpeg 46307D27-E98C-438A-8EA1-FAF545DB62CD.png 5A6E4766-869A-4B87-BE08-C3503BA5D6A0.png D8E8BA94-3EDC-4CA1-BA03-8E7E7D3348FE.png B853CA35-C615-461A-AB05-4423E0A17AF6.jpeg EDDBC4F9-3F2F-4195-8F56-CEEC5264A03A.jpeg 9767656C-299A-41DE-B892-17E476D8944C.png 004077C3-0ABD-490F-A64F-FF2CDFACDC47.png 002F2ED8-A75C-4014-AFA2-9124B8ABCEF0.jpeg 68A8A55D-9A52-4DD1-9A50-8F6004094159.png 29D04269-E53C-4310-B304-59052A9CDDB8.png Arnold (TJM) Thinking.PNG Arnold (TJM) Falling.PNG Arnold and Gerald (TJM) Siting.png Arnold Shortman (Original Series).png 1d8dad4b-f70e-4739-989b-e1bc31298cc4._CR0,0,300,300_PT0_SX300__.jpg arnold_shortman.png arnold_shortman sitting.png Arnold and Helga Promo art.png Screenshots Opening Arnold and Gerald, best buds! Intro.png Tumblr nveknza8kw1ro8ysbo3 500.png|Arnold as seen in the intro. Pilot Season One Helga cuts Arnold's hair.png The Little Pink Book.jpg 7780-90665334.png 444787444.png 88757.png 88755.png Tumblr mk7bz6XCUm1s62l8lo1 1280.png Tumblr mimgfesNay1s62l8lo1 1280.png 7539488B-9469-42E4-9FB1-A84E4B759866.jpeg 26624411369 a920449bfa o.jpg 26624406869 0056039d59 o.jpg 26624406269 7725517687 o.jpg 24529798778 1ba1ba4a19 o.jpg 26605919519_11eb23c4c5_o.jpg 26605918869_e9565f20cf_o.jpg 26605918149_1a8030143d_o.jpg 26605917439 ae2a6950d1 o.jpg 26605916779 040e441dc2 o.jpg 26605915979 9c51b36745 o.jpg YvyQiF4.jpg Season Two No one love me, arnold.png Sid and Arnold are cool now.png Helga really pissed.png Tying to draw something.png Hey, I got something to say.png And what the hell you think you're doing.png Eugene, We're sorry you're upset.png So you're gay. We're cool with it.png 79988.png MV5BODMxODQ5MjE5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDc5NTIyMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Kids, why the hell did you do this.png Here's my story.png 533333-67777.png 555444-777555.png 65 days to go.png Move! No, you move!.png 56566.png Arnold Saves Sid WABF5050 33.png Arnold Saves Sid WABF5050 39.png Arnold Saves Sid WABF5050 48.png Arnold Saves Sid WABF5050 61.png Arnold Saves Sid WABF5050 62.png 24575096748 be6b6b1cc1 o.jpg Season Three Arnold mad at Helga.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 48.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 46.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 41.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 40.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 31.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 28.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 26.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 25.png Arnold worry.png Arnold Pissed Off.png Sorry, boys.png 5772224333.png 898776744.png 07755775700.png 675509008.png 56644445887000.png 42223433.png You're really getting her that, man.png Did you win.png Arnold, I'll do anything.png You see... You're the only one left.png We're not doing this play 1.png Season Four How Helga meets Arnold.png Helga looking at Arnold.png I'm sorry... in a way.png 72bb6e5c410a23b7b45f19d60adf959e.jpg Sid talks to Arnold about a problem (Destructing Arnold).png Arnold & Grandpa covered in bandaids.jpg Season Five Face it, Arnold.png Arnold and Sid Playing.png What the heck I was thinking.png Phoebe's Little Problem.jpg Sorry about this, guys.png Arnold and the guys in the cemetery.png 088863334.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro10 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro8 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro6 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro4 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro3 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro2 1280.png Tumblr muf635srB61skfxtro1 1280.png 0553228-65932.png 7775588667.png 677755021.png Being the Voice of Reason sucks sometimes.png Arnold, what should we do now.png Stay off my field, Football Face!.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr oquoml9UKI1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Screenshot 20190513-180104.jpg Screenshot 20190509-223339.jpg Screenshot 20190509-223306.jpg Hey Arnold!: The Movie Tumblr opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Tumblr opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 9.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 1.png This thing looks like you, Arnold.png How am I going to tell everyone about this.png I hope you all will have a great time here in my homeland.png So this is San Lorenzo.png ARNOLD! THERE'S ONE MORE THING I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!.png Have a great time on your field trip, Arnold.png Time for a day in school.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo7 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo2 1280.png We finally made it, guys!.png I'm having the time of my life.png All Together.png Arnold, Miles and Stella.png Arnold, Miles and Stella 2.png 38610008672 52696ac08b b.jpg 347AF25F-A39B-4E0F-BE08-46A1E06B46FC.png CCCF720B-BA56-4B17-8C6B-6A512D7C7758.png A5F33ACE-A577-4E44-AB9A-C7093AD76476.png ADE079CB-C547-41B0-BCB7-A8A98176AEA8.png 79AC5753-2A74-4C40-B7B5-35FE8F663491.png 3BFC6F53-45AC-4491-A220-6E37B0B9BA49.png E922871F-C0F7-4157-BCBF-577A78FB5712.png 5401E51A-9A84-42D0-BFA8-BAAFC1E5914D.png 3B89DD0E-3FA4-4FF4-8999-F81C5B842DA8.jpeg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Helga and Arnold Blushing.png Tumblr inline ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd 1280.jpg Tumblr p0ml9l5veK1waktj6o1 500.png 37925090064 85172d9a3d b.jpg 38642557501_4656776e6f_b.jpg 38586374136 44cbfd8641 b.jpg 38610166182_d8542b1971_b.jpg 26865845649_3f0928510b_b.jpg 38585296446_18d49a9e13_b.jpg 37755036975_a50b6191c8_b.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_03074.jpg 37754980245_8623276def_b.jpg screen1.jpg 3254d7919476b2d6840781a103397848.png K463_01.jpg 262b35a9c4b30f65fbaf350345351f64.md.png a36c56133762a76a59b68f9cad2a15ce.png 1512703027_ey-arnold-dzhungli-film-20.jpg 37753693165_f272855741_b.jpg 37925052594_b37f30b6fa_b.jpg 38610201762_25f884a4f5_b.jpg 37753701965 f5e724260d b.jpg 37753693025 ef967627b9 b.jpg DboQxZWW0AA IQP.jpg 835080-top-hey-arnold-wallpapers-1920x1080.jpg 38609077032_63001214f2_b.jpg 37755038495 0aacb82c58 b.jpg 37754980975_5793a0637e_b.jpg 24768793008_02d71c16b7_b.jpg 38642122021_06f1ea5eb6_b.jpg Embrace.png Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09416.jpg 38597303192_e6f6cc7704_o.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 11342.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_11509.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_11496.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09532.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09903.jpg 38642543751 fb03e98d3f b.jpg 38642363001 8e46c015fb b.jpg 38642368881 b5299ba701 b.jpg 26866723849 acefda440a b.jpg 37753698425 969945b9eb b.jpg 24768940898 2e67f50579 b.jpg 38586328186 b4c13eff87 b.jpg 24769754918 345e49e804 b.jpg 37753901315 c19bf8d2d7 b.jpg 37742807135_f2756fe733_b.jpg 37913174394_b55bdbd3ca_b.jpg 37742980415_539c326734_o.jpg 37753698945_0813e1c5d3_o.jpg 24125454_1764905820470089_1552707389914873856_n.jpg 24125701_129434231082594_6590721104912842752_n.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_10392.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09908.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09910.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09911.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09912.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09913.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09918.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09919.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09920.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09921.jpg Hey_Arnold_The_Jungle_Movie_2017_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_09419.jpg 38629327391_c6df5a55f3_b.jpg 26853704079_38f7af6399_o.jpg 38586352426_a481d71295_o.jpg Gifs Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (4).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (3).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (2).gif Tumblr mad444n4QC1qawc9ko1 500.gif Tumblr o6kh7oand51ramnmyo1 500.gif Tumblr m66q4ykM2y1qd7nmro1 500.gif Tumblr mv7dhpuCsb1r9c63ao1 500.gif Tumblr o9i094FkX71urmlkuo4 250.gif Tumblr o9i094FkX71urmlkuo3 250.gif Tumblr oddcruBxwR1rge4vko1 400.gif Tumblr ocwwa9MHOd1tzqospo1 540.gif Tumblr ocsslxzL631ro8ysbo1 500.gif Tumblr obme1syIId1r9c63ao1 500.gif Tumblr o14dgyqHKg1r9c63ao1 500.gif Tumblr njrow8ZG921u65y5yo1 400.gif HeyArnoldS04E11 Cartoon Helga Pataki.gif Tumblr oz0avasFHz1wbkz7co7 400.gif Tumblr oz0avasFHz1wbkz7co6 400.gif Tumblr oz0avasFHz1wbkz7co5 400.gif Tumblr oz0avasFHz1wbkz7co3 400.gif Tumblr oz0avasFHz1wbkz7co2 400.gif Tumblr oypvqfPDPn1wbkz7co6 400.gif Tumblr oz11u5q7tM1wbkz7co9 250.gif Tumblr oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo2 1280.gif ? Arnold in a coat.png That's what you think.png What was that, you little....png What's the big deal.png GM Arnold Grandpa & Ernie chased by mad bees.jpg Arnold2.jpeg Other Media Clay Arnold.jpg hey arnold fence.jpg The image for HA! that DirecTV uses.jpg Arnold_construc.jpg|Animators' guide to drawing Arnold's body 7CB6871E-A589-45D3-B909-8928FF6E2F25.jpeg CBAB0254-3C83-47BE-B5F6-EE4F67587356.jpeg 9FC7002E-FF4E-4A57-8B1D-204BDD442A9A.jpeg ACB0ADC8-2480-4EF5-A935-A9723111A440.jpeg 7FA2E350-DB92-4488-BEE3-29A24D033DA4.jpeg E5774131-EA8A-4501-8E87-53DCC62298B3.jpeg 0932CA5E-F8F2-4EA7-A6CE-6D3BF9C71ACF.jpeg d3aa558c3cf92980f578f05a2bb65a40.w3000.h600.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Males